Bane of the republic
by yellow 14
Summary: The story of a group of elite seperatist pilots who are determined to make a stand against a corrupt republic. For one of them, this is very personel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does ok.

AN: The Z-95's used are still using the single pair of wings.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Escort the convoy of weapons to Kamino and hand them over. They were well within republic space and they had two of the older Acclamator class warships keeping them company. Simple really. Unfortunately for Colonel George Rigaux, this simple escort job was about to sour.

The Kamino run between Risari and Kamino was a regular occurrence. Once every two standard months, the Risari would deliver new weapons and equipment for the clone troopers being grown on Kamino. Colonel Rigaux had seen all of them arrive safely. A heavyset man, the Colonel was happy leading his squadron of V-19 Starfighters on this risk-free escort job. Let others be the hero, he just wanted to sit out the war. A dream that was about to be shattered.

The convoy exited hyperspace near Kamino. It was meant to be clear sailing from here. But unfortunately for the convoy there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for them in the shape of four Z-95 Headhunter fighters. At first, Colonel Rigaux thought they were friendly fighters. After all, many of the republic forces used the Z-95. It was the last mistake he would ever make.

Kasha Ti of the CIS fired first. Her twin blaster cannons tore apart the lead V-19 almost effortlessly. The other fighters with her followed suit. Most of the V-19 pilots scattered, clearly unsure of what to do. A few tried to engage the Z-95's. Kasha felt a sense of admiration for their courage, but they proved to be no match for her team of crack pilots.

The escorting Acclamators fared little better. Kasha's fighters were highly modified to handle them. Under each wing was one of the latest CIS weapons, a buzz droid missile. Ordinarily used against fighters, Kasha had seen the huge potential of these weapons and was about to apply them in a way that no one had ever thought about before.

"Mighty Midget One to Mighty Midget Two. Prepare to engage the cruisers. I'll take the one on the starboard side." She called to her wingman Kim Fisam.

"Roger that Mighty Midget One." Kim replied in a calm voice. One of the things you could always count on in the universe was that Kim Fisam would be very calm in the face of danger. It was one of the things that Kasha liked about the blue-skinned twileck really.

Targeting the shield generators, Kasha fired her missiles. They exploded above the warships, and Kasha grinned. No doubt the captain of the vessel thought they were on a suicide mission, but he was wrong. The buzz droids began to do what they were programmed to do. Splitting open, they began cutting the warship apart. Thirty seconds after that, the vessels port shields were shut down and that is when the other two fighters closed. These two had proton torpedo tubes under their wings.

""Mighty Midget One, this is Mighty Midget Four, I'm going in."

Two proton torpedoes left the underwing tubes and tore apart the port side of the ship, leaving it a crippled wreck. To Kasha's port side the other Acclamator suffered a similar fate.

Without any protection left, the cargo cruiser was desperately calling for help. However, instead of destroying it, Kasha ordered her pilots to pull out, leaving a very puzzled cargo ship captain.

He wasn't the only one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Soro was furious. Kasha had deliberately disobeyed him. His wings were flapping furiously as the Z-95's landed.

"Kasha Ti!" Colonel Soro bellowed as Kasha climbed out of her fighter "what exactly were you doing when you failed to destroy that transport? He was at your mercy for heavens sake. Explain yourself!"

Kasha looked at her friend Kim and smiled. "It's really very simple Colonel. If they think we're after their escorts instead of their cargo ships then they won't risk an escort next time. Then we'll hit their unescorted cargo vessels."

Colonel Soro opened and closed his mouth several times before storming off. Although it's kind of hard to do that when you're a toydarian.

Kim turned to face Kasha. "You know" she began "life would be so much easier for you if you didn't aggravate him so much."

"Yeah, but I can't stand that pompous git. He only got his rank because of his connections. If he'd earned them the hard way I might actually respect him." Kasha replied.

AN: Having buzz droid missiles in the prequels makes no sense at all. How the missiles are used in this chapter shows why.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own Star Wars? No? Oh well, there's always next Christmas.

AN: After a VERY long absence, I've FINALLY updated. Sorry guys, I'll try not to neglect this story for so long next time.

Six months later

"We must do something about these CIS pilots!" Senator Enri of Gantari shouted as he thumped the side of his pod with his fist, his compound Rodian eyes filled with impotent rage. "The Jedi and the Grand Army Of The Republic are doing a fine job, but without weapons, they cannot fight the Separatist forces."

"My colleague from Gantari is correct of course, but may I suggest that instead of stating the obvious, that he proposes a solution perhaps" Senator Erannesse of Treala taunted calmly. A green skinned Twi'lek, with sunken eyes and the makings of a full beard (A true rarity on Twi'lecks), Senator Erannesse was widely regarded by the Twi'leck people for his sharp wit and unconventional solutions. Seeing his opponent's uncertainty, he pressed on.

"What I propose is that we send the Jedi with the next shipment. Our Separatist pilots may be good, but I doubt that even they can match a Jedi!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

The whole room sounded as senator after senator gave an "Aye!" gave their consent. Senator Palpatine sat back and gave a small nod.

"Very well then." He said. "We will send the Jedi to deal with these CIS pilots that dare strike us in our own space. Let them know that this Republic will not cower in fear! Let them know that the Republic is STRONG!"

Palpatine bowed as he received a thunderous round of applause across the senate and smiled to himself. He knew that these enemy aces were no match for Jedi, but there was a good chance that they would be able to kill at least one or two of them.

* * *

Jedi council chamber.

Yoda looked around at the council and felt a tinge of sadness. Out of a council, only three others were present in person.

Master Adi Gallia had just returned from a mission from the Karthakk sector. Master Ranscisses rarely left the temple and Master Shaak Ti had finished a mission on Coruscant itself.

"Select we must, four Jedi to accompany the next transport run. Every attempt to send supplies to Kamino, disrupted they have been." Yoda said.

"I agree. Without supplies, our clones will not be able to join the frontlines. We must restore our supply lines." Adi Gallia added.

"I think the only real question is, who do we send?" the holographic figure of Master Obi-Wan said from his place on the council. "I would normally suggest Anakin for this mission, but he's tied up on Thantro right now and can't be spared."

"Master Gallia should lead our select group I think. She is both a highly accomplished pilot and a highly capable squadron leader." Master Ranscisses suggested.

"I agree." Master Kenobi added. "With Anakin unavailable, she is our best candidate."

And so it was decided. Master Gallia and a three other Jedi pilots of her choosing were to accompany the next supply run.

* * *

Kasha looked at the latest intelligence briefing with some concern. She thought back to the last time she saw her older sister and mentally wondered if she'd be facing her. Kasha shook herself as a rush of anger towards the Jedi and the Republic who condoned the stealing of force sensitive children. The pain of loosing her firstborn, Shaak Ti had effectively killed their mother and without a father, Kasha had ended up in an orphanage.

"If she's there, I'll make sure she knows that before she dies." Kasha snarled to herself. Pressing the call button on her desk, she called in her wingman, Kim Fisam.

"Seems the Republic really doesn't like us." Kasha said laconically as she thrust the data pad towards her Twi'leck second in command.

"So it would seem." Kim agreed solemnly.

"Have everyone step up their dogfighting training immediately. These Jedi pilots will be damn hard to kill, but they can be beaten. I want to leave this fight with as few casualties as possible. Kim nodded. "I'll go and inform the squadron. You go and get the simulators ready." And Kim and Kasha stepped out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Sith have threatened to kill me if I don't claim the rights to Star Wars. George Lucas has threatened worse. He'll send lawyers. No I don't own the rights.

Kasha watched as the four Jedi Starfighters left hyperspace, along with the rest of the convoy, who released the squadron of V-19's that they were carrying. But before the V-19's had even finished deploying, Kasha's squadron attacked without mercy, blasters tearing apart four of the V-19's as they exited their ship.

Kasha flew straight at the Jedi Starfighters, her lasers tearing one Jedi out of the sky before he even had a chance to leave his docking ring. On her wing, Kim turned another Jedi Starfighter into a ball of fire and made a mental note to thank whatever idiot failed to provide Jedi Starfighters with an inbuilt hyperdrive.

Adi Gallia mentally cursed as she pulled away from her hyperspace O-ring as it was destroyed by laser fire from another Z-95.

"This is Master Gallia to all remaining fighters. Form up behind me and engage the hostiles."

"Aye sir." Clone squadron leader Smith replied, his calm voice belying the anger he felt towards Kasha's squadron for killing some of his brothers.

As the two groups closed, Kasha licked her lips nervously. And then the two sides collided and battle was joined.

Kasha twisted her fighters nose up and her wings sideways as blaster bolts flew under her chin. Accelerating upwards, she felt her fighter shudder as it was hit by fire from another V-19. As sparks started to fly in her cockpit, one of Kasha's pilots pulled up on the clone's tail and blasted it away. Pulling her damaged fighter around, she squeezed the trigger as another V-19 pulled in front of her, tearing it apart.

Master Gallia squeezed the trigger on her joystick as she pulled up on the tail of one of the Z-95's. The fighter exploded as laser fire racked it mercilessly. Sensing a warning in the force, Adi twisted her fighter into a hard corkscrew manoeuvre, causing the Z-95's fire to flash harmlessly into space and the craft to overshoot her. As the pilot flew into her sights, she squeezed the trigger and the fighter exploded as laser fire racked the craft.

Kasha pulled her nose up sharply and fired at the V-19 that was on Kim's tail. Despite the damage her craft had taken, Kasha was still able to make her fighter dance. As the second V-19 turned to engage her, she fired again, at point blank range, the V-19 exploded right in front of her.

Adi twisted her fighter away from the sights of another Z-95, the force giving her that vital warning just in time, only to feel another flash as her turn put her into the sights of another Z-95. Clever idea that, using her force warnings against her. Just as the first blast hit her, her fellow Jedi, Master Ayla Seong blasted the enemy fighter into oblivion.

"Thanks." Adi said over the comm. "Watch out for that tactic of theirs."

"Don't worry master, the force is with us!" Ayla responded enthusiastically. Adi Gallia sighed under her breath. Just knighted, Ayla had a tendency to rely to heavily on the force and too little on tactics.

Kasha and Kim pulled into position behind one of the remaining Jedi Starfighters.

"Ready?" Kasha called over to Kim.

"Ready!" Kim replied firmly as she pulled into the position the Jedi pilot would have to turn.

Pulling up on the tail of the Jedi Starfighter, Kasha squeezed the firing button, only for the Jedi to twist out of its way. Straight into the sights of Kim Fisam. Who blew the Jedi away. But as the Jedi Starfighter exploded, another Jedi Starfighter tore Kim's fighter apart With a shriek of rage, Kasha threw herself after the Jedi Starfighter that had killed her friend, the last of the Republic fighters there.

Adi Gallia felt her opponents rage as the Z-95 came flying at her. As they came face to face, Adi was distracted as she felt a familiar presence through the force.

"Shaak Ti?" she asked out loud. And for a moment, she was distracted. And for a pilot of Kasha Ti's skill, that was a fatal mistake.

Kasha felt a savage rush of pleasure as she saw the Jedi Starfighter explode. Then, as she looked around at the surviving members of her squadron, another emotion hit her. Sadness. Out of twelve fighters, only three Headhunters remained.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." She said and as one, the proud remnants of their squadron turned for home. Their squadron was never to pose the same threat level ever again. But for Kasha, there was one final battle to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As if anyone reads this fic. No I don't own Star Wars

Kasha looked around at the empty base that had been, up until recently, the home of her squadron. The ground staff and remaining pilots had drifted off, scattered throughout the galaxy. Kasha didn't blame them. The war had ended a month ago, less than a week after the squadron had been devastated fighting the Jedi.

Kasha's fighter was still there. She didn't know why she stayed, the base was empty, save a few droids who kept the place running.

* * *

Exiting hyperspace in a stolen ARC-170, Shaak Ti made a mental prayer that the force was guiding her correctly. As half a dozen ARC-170's exited hyperspace directly behind her, she began to twist and turn, desperately trying to survive.

"Force help me." she mentally prayed. It wasn't that she was afraid of death. More, she didn't want to leave the universe like this, in the hands of the Sith. She could feel the darkness closing and was determined to stay a light against the dark.

* * *

The bases proximity alarms went off and Kasha stepped up to the external screens. An ARC-170 was desperately trying to avoid being shot down by no fewer than six others.

"Well, any enemy of the Empire is a friend of mine I suppose." She murmured to herself and rushed into her fighter. Accelerating out of the atmosphere, she turned towards the ARC-170's.

* * *

Shaak Ti was about to die. No matter where she turned, they were going to get her. As an ARC-170 closed on her tail, she closed her eyes and prepared to be destroyed.

Laser cannons blazed and an ARC-170 exploded. But it wasn't Shaak Ti that exploded in a ball of fire. Twisting her head round, she saw a Z-95 Headhunter tearing into the ARC-170's as it pulled up into the formation. Taking advantage, Shaak corkscrewed her fighter round hard, coming up onto the tail of another ARC-170. Lasers flashed and another one of her pursuers spun out of control.

The Z-95 knocked out another two ARC-170's, hitting their stabilisers so they spun into the nearby moon. 'Whoever it is, they're good.' She thought to herself as she punched her final proton torpedo into another ARC-170, before despatching the final one with a deadly burst of fire as the craft flew into her sights, desperately avoiding the Z-95's fire. Unfortunately for the clone pilot, they didn't count on Shaak Ti and her connection to the force.

As the last hostile ARC-170 was destroyed, Shaak Ti reached out with the force, determined to try and identify her rescuer. The result was…puzzling. It was rather like looking in the mirror. Or perhaps more accurately, a force-free version of herself. The Z-95 waggled its wings at her and the pilot gestured for Shaak Ti to follow her. Trusting that the force had lead her truly, she followed the fighter into the atmosphere.

Kasha looked at the ARC-170 as it followed her into the base. Who was this pilot, she wondered to herself.

As both craft landed in the hanger, Kasha undid her flight harness and climbed out to face the pilot she'd rescued.

Shaak Ti undid her flight harness and climbed out to face her rescuer.

"Thank you." She said, before continuing. "I am Jedi master Shaak Ti."

"Jedi master!" Kasha spat as she climbed out. "Jedi took my older sister! I don't much care for Jedi!"

"The Jedi are-" Shaak Ti caught herself mid sentence. "Were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Surely you can understand the need for them."

Kasha gave Shaak a very long stare. "So when my mother slowly died, losing the will to live, that was justified too?" she spat. "Or perhaps you refer to the toughness of the orphanage I had to grow up in? No, you Jedi steal the children of others, people who don't matter." Suddenly Kasha paused, as Shaak Ti's name sunk in. "Wait, did you say your name was Shaak Ti?"

Shaak Ti nodded. Kasha looked away, confused.

"Then you are my-"

"Sister, yes." Shaak finished. "And it is probably the reason that the force lead me here today." An idea was forming at the back of Shaak Ti's mind. "Kasha, would you be willing to help me train pilots for a rebellion?"

Kasha shrugged. "Guess so. Don't like the Empire, especially what they did to the locals." Kasha gestured to the devastated city of Gorira sitting in the distance. "The Empire claims it's stopping old Separatist worlds from causing any more trouble. But these people were innocent. Count me in!"

Smiling, Shaak and Kasha Ti, sisters long separated, stepped into the base, ready to face the challenges ahead.


End file.
